gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto IV zu erreichen. Schnellübersicht Hauptmissionen * Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Einleitung (Trophäenerhalt: "Runter vom Boot") Datei:Icon-roman.png - Roman Bellic * It’s your Call * Three’s a Crowd * Bleed Out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat * Uncle Vlad (Trophäenerhalt: "Gefütterte Fische") * Logging On * Roman’s Sorrow (Trophäenerhalt: "Tiefpunkt") * Hostile Negotiation Datei:Michelleicon.png - Michelle * First Date Datei:Ljicon.png - Little Jacob * Concrete Jungle * Shadow Datei:Vladicon.png - Vladimir Glebov * Bull in a China Shop * Hung out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the not so Terrible Datei:-icon-faustin.png - Mikhail Faustin * Crime and Punishment * Do you have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow Datei:Icon-dimitri-rascalov.png - Dimitri Rascalov * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution Datei:Icon-brucie.png - Brucie Kibbutz * Search and Delete * Easy as can be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 Datei:Icon-manny.png - Manny Escuela * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper * The Puerto Rican Connection Datei:Icon-elizabeta.png - Elizabeta Torres * Luck of the Irish * Blow your Cover * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart Datei:-playboyicon.png - Playboy X * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot * The Holland Play Datei:Icon-dwayne.png - Dwayne Forge * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Datei:-ulp.png - United Liberty Paper * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust off * Paper Trail Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Datei:Francisicon.png - Francis McReary * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure * Blood Brothers Datei:-icon-derrick.png - Derrick McReary * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death Datei:Icon-gerry.png & Datei:Icon-ransom.png - Gerald McReary * Actions Speak Louder Than Words * I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle * I’ll Take Her... (Trophäenerhalt: "I'll Take Her..." * She’s a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend Datei:Packieicon.png - Packie McReary * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover (Trophäenerhalt: "Komplette Erkundung") * Undertaker Datei:Icon-bernie.png - Bernie Crane * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoy’s Ahoi * Bryce’s Infernus Datei:Icon-ray.png - Ray Boccino * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Weekend at Florian’s * Late Checkout Datei:Icon-phil.png - Phil Bell * Truck Hustle * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and die in Alderney Datei:Icon-jimmy.png - Jimmy Pegorino * Pegorino’s Pride * Payback * Flatline * Pest Control Datei:Icon-gambetti-1.png - Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Finalmissionen * That Special Someone /Trophäenerhalt: "That Special Someone") * One Last Thing Datei:Icon-deal.png - Deal * If The Price is Right * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic * A Revenger’s Tragedy (Trophäenerhalt: "Gewonnen!" und gegebenenfalls "Liberty City-Zeitraffer") Datei:Icon-revenge.png - Rache * A Dish served cold * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic * Out of Commission (Trophäenerhalt: "Gewonnen!" und gegebenenfalls "Liberty City-Zeitraffer") 25px - Attentatsmissionen * Derelict Target * Hook, Line, and Sinker * R.U.B. Down * Bailing out for Good * Taken Out * Industrial Action * Dead End * Water Hazard * Migration Control Nach Beenden aller 9 Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: "Assassins Greed" Datei:Icon-ransom.png - Random Characters * Brian Meech (drei Treffen) * Real Badman (ein Treffen) * Mel (ein Treffen) * Ilyena Faustin (ein Treffen) * Hossan Ramzy (ein Treffen) * Sara (zwei Treffen) * Pathos (zwei Treffen) * Marnie Allen (zwei Treffen) * Eddie Low (zwei Treffen) * Gracie Ancelotti (ein Treffen) * Jeff (drei Treffen) Nach Beenden aller Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: "Keine weiteren Fremden" Little Jacobs Drug Delivery * Zehn Drogenlieferungen Nach Beenden aller Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: "Kurierdienst" Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports * Zehn exotische Import-Fahrzeuge besorgen. Nach der Lieferung der Fahrzeuge, Trophäenerhalt: "Bestellung ausgeführt" Brucies Straßenrennen * South Broker * Airport Run * Dukes Boulevard * South Algonquin * Star Junction * Road to Bohan * North Alderney * Elevated * South Alderney Die Trophäe "Genetisch überlegen" kann bei Gewinn von 20 Rennen bekommen werden. Stevies Autoklau-SMS * 30 Fahrzeuge besorgen. Nach Lieferung aller Fahrzeuge, Trophäenerhalt: "Nachricht erhalten" Most Wanted Erledige die 30 meistgesuchten Verbrecher über den Polizeicomputer. 10 Stück auf Algonquin. 10 Stück auf Alderney. 10 Stück auf Bohan/Broker/Dukes Um die jeweiligen 10 Verbrecher zu töten, ist es nötig im jeweiligen Stadtbezirk auf den Polizeicomputer zuzugreifen. Bürgerwehr * 20 Bürgerwehr-Missionen Spezialfähigkeiten der Freunde * Schalte Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung frei (bei ca. 75 Prozent) * Schalte Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei (bei 75 Prozent) * Schalte Packies Autobomben frei (bei 75 Prozent) * Schalte Romans Taxiservice frei (bei 75 Prozent) * Schalte Dwaynes Hilfe frei (bei 75 Prozent) (wird nicht für die 100% in der Statistik benötigt. Grund: Man kann ihn in The Holland Play töten) Aktivitäten mit Freunden Brucie Kibbutz * Bootfahren * Bowling * Trinken * Essen * Hubschrauberflug * Show * Striplokal Little Jacob * Darts * Trinken * Essen * Poolbillard * Show * Striplokal Patrick McReary *Bowling *Darts *Trinken *Poolbillard *Show *Striplockal Dwayne Forge * Essen * Trinken * Bowling * Show * Stripclub HINWEIS: Dwayne zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäe „Liberty City (5)“ benötigt, man braucht für die Trophäe mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie. Grund: Der mögliche Tod in The Holland Play. Roman Bellic * Darts * Bowling * Pool * Essen * Trinken * Show * Stripclub HINWEIS: Roman zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäen „Liberty City (5)“ und „Mr. Bellics Chauffeur“ benötigt, man braucht mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie für die Trophäen. Grund: Deal oder Rache (wo man Dimitri vorher schon umbringt oder sich für das Geld entscheidet). Wenn man Deal gewählt hat, stirbt Roman auf seiner Hochzeit (siehe Mr. and Mrs Bellic). Sportliche Aktivitäten * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Poolbillard * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Darts * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Bowling (ein ganzes Spiel muss gespielt werden, ein halbes reicht nicht aus!) * Knacke den Highscore beim QUB3D Sammeln * Finde und vernichte alle 200 fliegende Ratten * Finde und springe alle 50 Monsterstunts Belohnung Wenn man die 100-Prozent-Marke in der Statistik erreicht hat, bekommt man die Trophäe bzw. den Erfolg „Schlüssel zur Stadt“ und die Munitionsgrenze bei allen Waffen wird auf 9999 angehoben und beim Raketenwerfer auf 25000 Raketen. Kategorie:Checklisten